Choco Choco
by Vani Jane
Summary: ONESHOT It's Valentines Day and Arthur doesn't have a date. Luckily, Alfred runs into him and they go out for lunch at... a Dunkin Donuts! And Alfred gets strange thoughts seeing Arthur eat. Rated T for Alfred's thoughts.


**Author's Note:** February 14, 2011 – I had lunch with two of my buddies at Dunkin Donuts. Ate a 'choco choco' then because it was shaped into a stick and covered in chocolate... I leave the imagining to you, reader. :3 **So, enjoy this late Valentines' Fic! Please don't forget to review! No flames but critique's are welcomed!**

**Pairing(s): **AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Shounen-Ai, Suggested Themes, Gakuen Hetalia Verse

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"**Choco Choco"**

Arthur, romantist at heart, grumbled. Normally, the Brit loved the day of love and hearts – well, he didn't really love the day, he liked it and he liked watching couples pass by with roses and chocolates in hand. Though, he usually said otherwise.

"Hey, Artie!"

Arthur cringed at the pet name and of all the days, he had to bump into Alfred. They had some classes together but the American was part of the whatever-sports team and they were supposed to be getting ready for that so-called big game that weekend.

"Yo, Artie! Wait up! Man!"

He didn't want to see the American on this unholy day of days and for good reason! It'd cause him heart burn. Yes, heart burn. It was the day of love, couples giving chocolate to each other – Arthur was certain he wasn't getting any chocolate today. At least, romantically. Matthieu still sent him chocolates every year. Francis did, too, but Arthur always threw them out.

He just wanted to get chocolates this year. Romantic chocolates from _that person_. But _that person _didn't seem to care. And Arthur wasn't going to embarrass himself by making the first move!

"Artie! Artie! Artie!"

"WHAT IS IT?" Arthur hissed, glaring at the blonde American.

"Wow, aren't you fired up this morning?" Alfred teased with a grin and stopped before the older student.

"It's two minutes to noon, Alfred." Arthur sighed, he hated that golden retriever-like face. It made his anger go bye-bye.

"That's two minutes of morning left." Alfred shrugged and Arthur felt like slapping himself. "So, where ya goin'?"

"Out." Arthur replied, he didn't need to tell the lad he was going to buy chocolates – _for himself_. The Brit _wasn't _the least bit frustrated that he'd suddenly decide to make the first move.

"Out where?"

"Out. Just out!"

"Sheesh, calm down, dude." Alfred grinned, "You're going to get wrinkly."

Arthur wanted to – he let out a hiss of breath then inhaled to calm himself. "All right, what is it, Alfred? If this isn't important, then let me get on with my schedule."

"Have ya eaten lunch yet?" Alfred asked.

Arthur stared at the younger lad suspiciously then cocked a thick eyebrow at the said lad, "Did you forget your wallet at home _again_?"

"No!" Alfred exclaimed, shaking his head and proudly showed Arthur his stars and stripes wallet. "See? I've got it right here!"

Arthur wasn't impressed, he bet Alfred forgot the money at home.

"I didn't even leave the money, see?" Alfred grinned and pulled out a thick wad of bills, showing it to Arthur.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched then took Alfred's money and shoved it in the patriotic wallet. "You git! Stop waving that around – you'll get mobbed if you keep doing that!"

Alfred pouted slightly, he wanted Arthur to be impressed not angry. Then it hit him and made him grin, "Gee, Artie, I didn't know you cared so much!"

"Shut your trap!" Arthur scolded, his cheeks a light shade of pink. He took the wallet and shoved it in Alfred's bag. "Now, what is it? I'm really busy, I have two exams this afternoon and I don't need to waste my time with the likes of you!"

Alfred had the urge to pinch that blushing cheek so he did, earning a glare from Arthur. He chuckled, unaffected, "That's real cute, Artie. Come on, join me for lunch! You can study or whatever while I chow down."

"N–"

"Please? Oh, please, Artie?" Alfred pouted, slowly blinking his big blue eyes at Arthur. "_Please..._"

"Fine, you arse." Arthur grumbled and Alfred cheered.

* * *

"I thought you were going to eat lunch."

"I am."

"Then why the bloody hell are we here in Dunkin Donuts?" Arthur exclaimed, frowning.

"'Coz you said you were going to study." Alfred answered calmly, "Aside from the school library this is place is good for studying – and it's got food!"

Arthur forced out a scowl, so the idiot was thinking of him, too. That was a shock for the Brit, it wasn't usual for Alfred to think of anyone else but himself.

"Why, thank you for caring." Arthur said sarcastically, but inside, he meant it. He was even slightly proud of Alfred actually being considerate. And he could even fool himself that it was because – no, he couldn't. It would only hurt him more in the end.

Alfred grinned at Arthur, "Surprised ya, didn't I?"

"NO!" Arthur snapped then stepped infront of Alfred on the line, "Get me two of those and a large punch."

"Hey, I was first in line." Alfred muttered although, Arthur didn't seem to hear him.

As Arthur was about to pulll out his wallet, Alfred suddenly paid the lady on the counter.

"Hey! I can pay for myself!"

"I needed some change." Alfred said with a shrug.

"Then pay for your own food, you git!"

"Geez, Artie, does it really bother you that much?" Alfred rolled his eyes, "It's just this once though, think of it as a Valentines treeat."

Arthur's cheeks heated, "A-A-As if I would! Wanker!"

Then Arthur stomped away towards an empty table, Alfred could only smile as he watched Arthur.

"He's so unromantic." Alfred muttered to himself and chuckled.

"Just so you know, I'm definitely paying you back!" Arthur said when Alfred sat across him on the table and placed the tray of food between the both of them.

"You don't have to." Alfred said as he opened his sandwhich.

"W-W-What?" Arthur blushed, was this finally –

"It's a hero's duty to do some charity work."

"Jack off!" Arthur exclaimed and grabbed his choco choco.

"Don't disturb me, I'm studying!" Arthur said as he placed all his focus on his Economics book.

Alfred only shrugged and he bit down on his sandwhich. He was staring at Arthur, who was scowling at the book. Alfred was sure it wasn't because the Brit didn't understand whatever was on the book, Arthur was smart – he did very well in school and Alfred knew that he didn't really need to study. But that was Arthur, he'd never be content until he memorized everything written on the book.

Alfred knew he'd been staring at the older student for quite sometime because he just finished two sandwhiches. Normally, Arthur would've started fidgetting and cursing at him after ten seconds of staring but he didn't, so that only meant that Arthur was already too focused with the book to bother.

It didn't bother Alfred, though. It gave him longer time to store Arthur's image in his head for future purposes.

Arthur furrowed his brows only to nod seconds later. Mumbling incoherently under his breath about formulas and stuff about Economics. He took a bit off his choco choco and when he was about to take another bite, he stopped. The end of the choco choco in his mouth as his brows furrowed in confusion.

Alfred coughed, a light blush on his cheeks as a tent slowly formed between his legs. Jesus, how he hated his perverse mind during times like these.

Arthur looked up at Alfred, the choco choco hanging in his mouth. A questioning look on his face firected at Alfred.

_Jesus Holy Christ._

"Something up?" Arthur asked innocently after taking the choco choco out of his mouth.

_Yes, something _is _up. Dammit._

"Alfred?" Arthur called, "Have finally lost it?"

Alfred cleared his throat and tried to force away the blush on his cheeks and his dirty thoughts away. "Sh-Shut up! I-I was just thinking of things!"

Arthur sneered, "Isn't that a miracle for you?"

Alfred bit into his sandwhich, avoiding to look at Arthur, "Hmph! I'm a lot smarter than you take me for."

Arthur was taken a back by that, did Alfred really think–

"Of course, I know that, wanker!" Arthur snapped and bit down on his choco choco.

Alfred nearly choked on his sandwhich and after a while asked with a low, shakey voice, "Do you really?"

"What?" Arthur snapped, glaring at Alfred.

"... Think that I was..." Alfred began then trailed off. He shook his head and bit on his sandwhich, "Nothing. Forget about it. It's nothing."

"What?" Arthur frowned, unconciously gripping the choco choco in his hand too tightly. "Speak up, you git!"

Alfred gulped, looking at the poor choco choco. That could've been–

"Nothing!" Alfred insisted and continued on his sandwhich.

Arthur glared at the American for a bit longer then gave up and continued to eat.

"... You are smart, idiot." Arthur muttered then shut his books and stood up. "I'm heading out, I still have things to do."

Without waiting for a reply from Alfred, Arthur turned and left the small cafe. Just as he got out, a hand had grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"What the–"

His eyes grew large, his boddy stiffened. _Holy hell._

Arthur could _feel _Alfred's lips pressing on his. He could _feel _the warmth coming from Alfred. He could _feel _that thing poking his leg – and he could _feel _Alfred's teeth nibbling on his lips for entrance.

Oh, God. Arthur wanted to... wanted to... he wanted to do what? His mind spaced out, all he wanted was to kiss the American. Kiss him.

He opened his mouth, letting Alfed in. Tongue glided on tongue, Arthur could feel his knees go numb. He barely realized that he was already clutching onto Alfred's school jersey as if he was going to fall if he were to let go – which he was.

It was really just a short kiss but to Arthur, it felt like a century. A century of pure heavenly bliss.

He was in a daze but he recovered quickly after seeing Alfred's stupidly adorable grin. Oh, God. It finally dawned into him – he just kissed Alfred _in public _and worse, it was in front of the school and the cafe.

He could see it now – school president making out with school jock, the headlines for next week's news paper. He wanted to bury himself in a hole and–

"Happy Valentines Day, Artie." Alfred grinned.

"V-V-Wanker!" Arthur snappedd, his face red as a lobster.

Alfred could only laugh, that was Arthur. "I love you, too."

Arthur's heart lurched. Oh, God. Did he just hear that right? Did Alfred really...

Alfred poked him affectionately on the forehead, still grinning and feeling the time of his life. "See ya later at dinner."

"D-D-Dinner?" Arthur blinked, his face redder than ever if that was even possible.

Alfred chuckled and nodded, "Eight sharp. I won't be late."

"What makes you think I–"

"'Coz you love me." Alfred said, sure of himself. He was sure of it now, surer than he had ever been.

"I-I don't–" Arthur interrupted himself. No, that was a lie he couldn't even bring himself to say. "I mean... I... I love... I love you, too."

Alfred caught his breath, he thought it was going to be same but it sure wasn't. It felt a hundred times more better with Arthur actually saying it. But before he say it back to Arthur, the Brit had already stomped away heading towards the school.

Oh, well. There was still tonights dinner.

He was damn sure he was getting chocolate syrup. Hell, he was going to get Arthur a box of chocolates, too. The syrup was for his own happinness. He couldn't wait to test it out.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **I wrote this at school, for the love of God. My English teacher from last semester found out I was a writer because my gay friend blurted it out. And said gay friend also informed the teacher that I wrote perverted stuff... perverted guy on guy stuff. My teacher was like, "And I was getting excited!" or something like that. OTL (I'm gonna make a journal entry for the whole thing on my dA for the heck of it. I don't want to forget this day despite it being so embarrassing xD)

Oh, well, he wasn't really outraged about it though. I'm glad that the teacher was open-minded and didn't seem to care I wrote yaoi/gay stuff. My college friends, too. I'm glad they're okay with it. XD

**Anyway, don't forget to review! No flames please! Critique's are welcome, though! **(Especially since I wrote this while making sure no one was reading behind my back – especially the teacher!)


End file.
